


when i open my eyes

by sparklingmini



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Mentioned Verbal Abuse, but hamlem boyfies, i don’t explicitly mention this, i love the wonjin and jungmo dynamic, jungmo hardcore wizone in this, jungmo hates his family and is basically a vampire, let me cry over it, mentioned izone d word, night time over day time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingmini/pseuds/sparklingmini
Summary: jungmo likes the night air hitting his face.
Relationships: Ham Wonjin & Koo Jungmo
Kudos: 16





	when i open my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i first wrote this at 5am after i had to stay with my dad because my mum’s family wouldn’t stop yelling and didn’t care that the autistic child in their family was being overloaded, so we love that ❤️ it’s a few days after that and i got to finishing it now, because it’s my birthday and i wanted to write something for my birthday.
> 
> jungmo’s been a big comfort to me and i love tomatoz dynamics and just appreciate their friendship so much, so here’s this. jungmo is a hardcore wizone in this because i channeled a lot of myself into jungmo in this.
> 
> my first work of 2021 is angsty, but were we expecting anything else? absolutely not.
> 
> a warning that izone’s d word that’s coming up soon is mentioned here !
> 
> title from: open your eyes - iz*one

jungmo likes the night air hitting his face. when it’s night time, it’s freeing, you’re away from the yelling of your family and the blaring noise of the outside world.

it’s freeing at night, there’s basically no limits to what you can do at night besides the law that’s still in place. but, yet, jungmo still finds it more freer.

wonjin sits beside him, mouth moving as he talks about his very eventful day with his boyfriend and other friends as they hung out. jungmo barely hangs out with them anymore, opting to sleep all day instead.

his friends are always joking about jungmo being a vampire. he stays up all night and sleeps all throughout the day, leaving nothing but the yelling of his family and the burnout of living through the day.

he’s lucky that wonjin is a night owl just like he is, or he may have gone insane long ago without anyone to talk to, and he probably would have lost all of his friends by now. but it’s not the case, and jungmo greatly appreciates having wonjin by his side.

jungmo blanks out tonight, his grandma was rushed to hospital today and it’s better that jungmo doesn’t think about it, but it’s all he can think about. wonjin luckily doesn’t say anything, if he even noticed jungmo’s blank expression, but he’s happy. wonjin understands that if he needs it, he’ll talk to wonjin about what his current thought process is.

jungmo and wonjin used to joke around a lot when jungmo was active during the day. acting like they hated each other, or everything one another did annoyed the hell out of the other. jungmo enjoyed being that free during the day, everything was calm and peaceful then, like nothing could have gone wrong, and then everything goes wrong and you’re left feeling hopeless.

it’s been like this for a while now, the yelling, and it feels like jungmo can never escape the torment that he gets put through daily. he’s very lucky his family doesn’t care about his sleep schedule and can escape whenever he wants. he loves it outside.

he abruptly grabs his his phone and shoves on his night playlist, wonjin still rambling beside him, not stopping to ask jungmo what he’s doing. his night playlist consists of all iz*one songs, not a non-iz*one song in sight. the first song popping up after shuffling it is ‘mise-en-sène’ and he lets his eyes close to the song, the soft melody filling up his ears and wonjin stops his rambling, admiring the song as well.

it’s calm.

jungmo hasn’t felt this calm since he last listened to iz*one, and it’s insane how a song can do so much to jungmo. their whole discography does so much wonders for jungmo’s mental health, it’s insane to think of the world he’s about to feel without them. he’ll miss them.

‘mise-en-scène’ ends and ‘someday’ takes its place in the soft night air. he decides to speak to wonjin for the first time in a few hours.

“i’ll miss the way they calm me,” he starts, “with all the screaming and yelling… they’re always there when i need them and i’ll be forever grateful to them, even if they don’t know it.”

“i’m happy you have the group for you jungmo,” wonjin says lightly, “it’s always good to have comfort in music, i think it’s a powerful move. missing iz*one is only natural mogu-hyung, it’ll be hard and i think you know that already, but you need to hear it from someone else as well.”

“i’m happy i got to experience this though, even if it felt a little short.” jungmo reminisces about just a year ago, when he did get comforted by the sun, being out with his friends and having the serenity in his own home, when his heartbreak and mental health issues weren’t so prevalent in his life.

sometimes jungmo wishes to go back to those times, when it was simpler, but the night comforts him in so many more ways than he thought possible.

‘someday’ ends and ‘open your eyes’ starts playing as the sun starts peeking over the horizon.

“today will be a better day jungmo-hyung,” wonjin says and jungmo smiles back at him, before wonjin’s phone pings, “that’ll be junnie.”

wonjin looks down to his phone, reading his message and quickly typing a reply. “it was him, asking if i was with you, he says “hi”.”

jungmo just smiles, doesn’t really want to use his voice anymore, he just looks over to the horizon.

“are you going to sleep soon?”

“maybe.” jungmo replies breathlessly, closing his eyes as the wind starts up. “i probably will though, the screaming will start soon and you’ll need to go.”

no one in his family knows about wonjin coming over most nights and they usually make fun of him for staying up all night only to be with himself.

as the sun rises over the clouds to begin a new day, jungmo says goodbye to wonjin as he jumps over their back fence and into the street, waving at jungmo once more before heading back home and it’s silent again.

jungmo sits through four more iz*one songs before he turns off his playlist and goes back inside. his mother is already up and he says good morning to her curtly before running off to his room. he slips into his bed and just lays there for a few minutes.

his mother is clanging around in the kitchen as she prepares breakfast for the rest of his family members and not him. it’s not like it matters though, because jungmo prefers to sleep through everything anyway.

he texts his group chat with wonjin and his friends a goodnight, his friends saying it back and jungmo turns off his phone, putting it on charge.

he hopes that the yelling from his family members isn’t loud enough for him to wake up today like it was yesterday.

**Author's Note:**

> i hyperfocused on this and so i got it done. i’m also hyperfixated on tommyinnit right now and i’ve lost so much sleep over it, so yay for that. i’m just surprised i got anything else done.


End file.
